


Pinning Butterflies

by BakaDoll



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Harry as Arthur, Horny Eggsy, M/M, What a combination, overworked Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/pseuds/BakaDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finally has a few days off and Eggsy really wants to use this rare fact to drag Harry right into the bedroom. Harry has other plans though</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinning Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



> Prompt: "Harry spends a rare day off pinning butterflies, and Eggsy just wants Harry to "pin" him?"

Eggsy had really been looking forward to this day. Since Harry came back after V-Day and took over the position as Arthur he hadn't taken a day off, and even _when_ he had a day off he spent it in front of his laptop or his tablet and answered E-Mails. Not that Eggsy couldn't understand it. V-Day had had a great impact on the world's politics, with thousands of important politicians getting their heads blown off and whatnot, so of course Kingsman and ultimately Arthur had a lot of work coming towards them. But really, Harry was overworking himself, even _Merlin_ had told him so. So eventually one Friday Merlin had confiscated all of Harry's electronic devices, including his Kingsman issued glasses, and sent him home with the words: "I don't want to see you here before Monday, an overworked Arthur is no use to us so get some fucking rest, will you?!".

In that moment Eggsy had wanted nothing more than to kiss Merlin's feet.

Obviously he had to work the day, but that was okay. At least Harry would spend the day home, maybe take a long walk with JB, and Eggsy would come home to a relaxed Harry, and that was something to look forward to.  
So when it was finally time for him to come home Eggsy was basically bouncing with excitement. There were so many things he wanted to do with Harry this weekend to use the time off they had together, but to be honest there was one thing he wanted to do the moment he entered the house: kiss Harry senseless and drag him to the bedroom (or any other flat surface. The wall would do too).

"I'm home!" Eggsy announced once he opened the front door to their shared house and took his Oxfords off. JB came walking out of the living room, whole butt wiggling from how happy he was his owner was finally home, and Eggsy made sure to give him a good scratch behind his ear before he took his coat off too. "Harry?" After a few seconds of silence he could finally hear Harry's voice from upstairs. "I'm in the study," he called back and Eggsy frowned. Did he managed to find something to work on? He would so kick Harry's arse if that was the case.   
When he turned around to check his reflection in the mirror that usually hung in the hallway he jumped a step back, as he was not met with his own face but with the sight of a dead butterfly. "What the fuck?" Eggsy mumbled to himself, "Since when is that here?" On his way upstairs he was met with a few more dead insects on the wall he didn't remember being there in the morning. Was he going insane now? Did he somehow miss them all the time he's been living here?

"Babe? What're ya doin' in here, Merlin told ya- Jesus fuckin' Christ. What the heck, 'Arry," okay, he was not going insane. When Eggsy entered the study Harry was sitting at his desk, surrounded by dead insects and a pile of frames to put them in on his left. Where did he even _get_ this many fucking butterflies and shit in such a short period of time?  
Harry didn't seem to see Eggsy's problem and just looked up innocently when he entered the room. "How was your day, Darling?"

"Fine. Until now at least," Eggsy answered quietly. He walked closer to the desk and looked at all the animals lying there, then he looked up at Harry. "Ya don't wanna put all of 'em up on the wall. Right?"

Harry's eyes wandered onto his desk and he seemed to think about it for a second before he shrugged. "Actually that was what I was planning to do," he said. Eggsy groaned in response.  
"'Arry, we talked 'bout this, they're creepy. I can live wif 'em in the bathroom, next to even creepier Mr Pickle, but not in the whole house. Christ, I nearly got a fuckin' heart attack when I tried ta look in the mirror in the hallway 'n there was a dead butterfly instead."

This time Harry did look a bit sorry. "Alright," he sighed, "I won't put any more up."

With a grin Eggsy nodded and started to walk around the table. Well, he could get used to those few insects already on the wall and with Harry not putting any more up he could finally-

"I will still pin them, so they won't go to waste," Harry suddenly said with a smile and immediately went back to what he had been doing before Eggsy arrived. "Wait. What?" Eggsy looked at Harry dumfounded. That wasn't what he had expected. What about his plans of dragging Harry straight to the bedroom?  
"Anything wrong?" Harry asked. "Well, yeah, kinda," Eggsy leaned against the desk with one hip and frowned at Harry, "I thought we could, y'know, do sumfin together now that ya've got a day off 'n all."

"Oh," Harry said with a surprised and then thoughtful look, "Well, you're very welcome to help me here."

"Yeah. No. Not gonna happen, I ain't touchin' no dead insects," Eggsy pushed off the desk while he said that, then walked towards the door of the study, "I'm gonna make us sum dinner."

***

After dinner. After dinner he would finally get Harry into their bed.

Well, at least that was what Eggsy thought, but Harry seemed to have other plans. Again. As soon as they had finished their meal and cleaned the table off he gave Eggsy a quick peck on the lips, thanked him for the delicious meal, and went back upstairs into his study.   
  
After a few more failed attempts of getting Harry away from the butterflies Eggsy went to watch TV. This was ridiculous. He had to wait until they went to bed, then. He would survive that too.

"Eggsy," Harry quietly said right next to Eggsy's ear, "Darling, wake up, it's time to go to bed." Eggsy blinked his eyes open and sleepily turned his head to where Harry's voice was coming from. He was met with a gentle smile and Harry's hand stroking across his cheek.   
Shit. He fell asleep in front of the TV. "What time is it?" He slurred, still not fully awake, and sat up a bit straighter, his muscles clenching angrily from the position he had been sleeping in.   
"It's 11.30," Harry answered. He pushed one of his arms between Eggsy's back and the armchair and helped him get up. Heavily Eggsy leaned against Harry and buried his face in the crook of his neck. His plans for when him and Harry would finally go to bed were completely forgotten, he just tossed his clothes on the floor once they made it to the bedroom, making Harry tut at him, and fell face first into their comfortable king size bed. The last thing he was aware of before he fell asleep again was Harry's arms curling around his waist and his chest pressing against his back, warming Eggsy's cold skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on [my tumblr](http://agent-eggy.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/_bakadoll) and chat with me! ♥


End file.
